


Separation Anxiety

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary: </b>A two week separation is never a good idea.<br/><b>Written for prompt #17 at Dove Drabbles “Sometimes one smile means more than a dozen roses.”</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Separation Anxiety

**Title:** Separation Anxiety  
 **Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
<>Fandom:<> Star Trek: Voyager  
 **Beta:** none  
 **Rating:** PG/T  
 **Warnings:** Pregnancy  
 **Word Count:** 386  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction created for fun and no profit has been made. Rights belong to the respective creators.  
 **Notes:** Written for prompt #17 at **dove_drabbles** “Sometimes one smile means more than a dozen roses.”  
 **Summary:** A two week separation is never a good idea.

 

 

 **Separation Anxiety**  
It had been a difficult week. The warp core was having issues and B’Elanna had yelled at every member of the engineering team at least once. By Friday they were all giving her a wide berth.

It wasn’t that B’Elanna couldn’t handle the stress but it was due to Tom being away on a mission. Somehow she had less patience when he was gone. The pregnancy hormones weren’t helping either.

It wasn’t obvious to her until Harry braved a comment on it. She bit his head off in Klingon style the second the comment came out of his mouth. For a second, Harry actually looked afraid of her.

Captain Janeway had even come down to engineering to ask if she was feeling all right. She suggested that B’Elanna take some time off to relax. Thankfully B’Elanna didn’t get Klingon with the captain but just nodded and mentioned a holodeck program she wanted to try.

That was when B’Elanna knew that there was a problem.

Tom had only been gone a week and she was already feeling lost without him. The mission was supposed to last another week. B’Elanna had no idea how she was going to manage without him.   

The next week dragged on and her temper got worse. She finally went to the holodeck to punch some things. It didn’t really make her feel better but she couldn’t say she hadn’t tried. 

By the end of the week she was waiting at the door to the shuttle bay when tom stepped out. She smiled at him and threw herself into his arms.

Tom looked over her head at the captain who just smiled and shook her head.

"Two weeks was a long time. I missed you." B’Elanna said into his ear.

"I should have brought you some roses or something." He whispered back.

"Sometimes one smile means more than a dozen roses." B’Elanna pulled back and wiped a tear from her eye.

"I’m home and safe. How is the little one?" Tom looked down at B’Elanna’s belly.

"Missing her daddy too." B’Elanna said.

Tom smiled at her again. Pregnancy had made B’Elanna more emotional and an emotional Klingon was never a good thing. He pulled her back into his arms and just held on tight. It was all he could do to make it better.   


End file.
